Alpha Weltall
Alpha Weltall, also known as OR Weltall (for Original Weltall) in the Japanese version, is a Gear that Lacan used 500 years ago that was aligned with the Anima Relic Naphtali, thus turning it into an Omnigear. This Gear became Grahf's primary Gear, continuing to use it even after Lacan's physical body died, forcing him to seek out a new body. It was a powerful and menacing grey and black Gear that would appear at times out of nowhere and always brought trouble with it. The Gear sports a pair of large black wings that are often retracted, only extending to full span when the Gear is at full power. Xenogears The player is presented with the opportunity to fight this Gear twice during the game, once at Mahanon (Razael) and a second time at the Zohar Cave. Because of the staggering statistics it boasts at Mahanon, Alpha Weltall is considered an unbeatable enemy. It is, however, beatable, and will drop a unique armor called the "Slayer's Robe" if a characer is equipped with the Trader Card upon Alpha Weltall's defeat. Compared with the Alpha Weltall fought at Mahanon, the version fought at the Zohar Cave is easier. Body Analysis This Omnigear was formed approximately 500 years ago by the fusion of the Gear Lacan was piloting with the Anima Relic Naphtali. As Deus' close defensive interface, the output of this Omnigear is incomparably greater than that of any normal Gear, to the extent that any within close range of its energy output are immediately incinerated. The living frame of this Gear is so strong that even the Goliath's 1200 sem cannon is not able to damage it. Once Alpha Weltall has contacted the Zohar, it can draw on absolute power, causing it to transform in the same way as Xenogears. The famed bat-like wings that emerge from its back function as its primary defense system. When the masked man pilots it as Grahf, he recognizes and uses these abilities. Boss Battle There are two shapes this comes in: scripted and mandatory. The scripted Alpha Weltall is considerably nigh unbeatable with 100,000 HP of damage required to defeat it, and every physical and ether attack doing a staggering 9999 HP of damage, while the mandatory True Weltall has the same attacks, but is much visibly weaker with 15,000 HP. Alpha Weltall is actually beatable, but not without the right equipment set ups. The best party for this battle is Fei, Bart and Billy. Fei and Bart should have three Magnetic Coats for the maximum response output. Bart also should have the SonicGWhip which breaks Alpha Weltall's Ether Machine. Billy should have two Power Magics and a MagneticCoat. Everyone should have two Evasion Rings. Fei should have the Trader Card for getting the Slayers Robe Alpha Weltall drops at the end of the battle, Bart should have the Holy Pendant and Billy should have an Ether Doubler. At the start of the battle, use Booster on your first round. Use Wild Smile, System Id and JessieCannon next. Get Bart up to Hyper Mode next, and unleash. (A hint: when you are at attack level three and are trying to get into Hyper Mode, you can also use Ether Attacks such as Wild Smile.) Even if you win, however, this has no impact on the storyline, and the game continues as normal as if you still lost. Category:Gears Category:Omnigears Category:Xenogears bosses